The Last Promise
by KimberleyCullen
Summary: A summer fair brought them together, a war pulled them a part. Edward promised that he would return to Bella, but can he keep that promise? AH, first FanFiction.


**Note: This is my first ever FanFiction, so please keep that in mind :-)**

**Disowner: I don't own Twilight, Pearl Harbor or The Notebook. Just the mixed** **plot :-)**

**The Last Promise  
Chapter 1  
**_**Edward.**_

_1940._

"Do you have a date for the fair yet?" Emmett asked for the millionth time. He just so happened to be my obnoxious older brother who, since he had a date, liked to throw the face in my face; just to spite me.

"No Em'. I haven't got a 'date' and I don't intend to get one either, capiche? Now stop with the constant asking, please," I practically shout the head off him in response. With wide eyes, he stares at me, and holds his arms up in surrender. Normally, I would just let it go and stop thinking about it, but this time, I can't.

He shoots me a grin that always that always makes me suspicious about the things he had planned. "Emmett, what the hell are you up to?" I demand from him.

He just shrugs, struggling to keep a straight face, "Nothing."

"Dammit Em'. Just tell me what your doing, I know your up to something," I'm started to get frustrated now.

"Rose would kill me if I told you. Speaking of my girl, here she comes now." He responds with a goofy smile. Rosalie and Emmett have been together for two years now and were still in love as much as they were the first day they met.

"Bye Emmett, bye Rosalie," I call over my shoulder before heading home for the night. I have the feeling the couple want to be alone for a while… the image makes me cringe.

-*-

I walk through the front door and get attacked by the mouthwatering smell leaking from the kitchen. My mother and father, Esme and Carlisle, always made cakes for our annual Summer Fair; this year was no exception. Some of the locals of Forks say that they find my parents baking exceptional. Continuing up the stairs to my bedroom, I decide to go to sleep.

-*-

I woke early the next morning and after getting washed a dressed, went to meet my parents in the kitchen. "Morning, son," Carlisle greets me.

"How are you today?" Esme followed after Carlisle.

"Good morning, I'm just fine thank you." After a hearty breakfast, cooked by my mother, I head to the fair with Emmett. The others were following along later. When at the fair, we spotted Rose waiting at the entrance with a girl (about my age) standing beside her. The girl had long wavy hair with the chestnut shade and she had a light blue dress on with frilly straps and a loose end that blew freely in the wind.

As we approached, Emmett and Rose had their usual greeting and the shy girl whispered a "hello".

"Bella, this is Emmett, my boyfriend, and his brother Edward. Guys, this is my cousin, Bella." I noticed Emmett was standing with a huge grin on his face just like he had sported last night. Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. I was being set-up with Rose's cousin.

I looked at her at the exact same time that she met my gaze. She had the prettiest pair of eyes I had ever seen on a girl; they matched the shade of her hair perfectly. I noticed a pink shade rise up her cheeks as she looked at me.

"We will leave you two to get acquainted. Let's go, Rose." Emmett led her away by the arm, and we were alone.

"Hi," I started feeling a tad bit stupid for not thinking up anything else to say.

"Hello," She replied as timid as she had been this whole time.

We started to walk around the stalls at the fair and we began to ask questions to one another. I had found out that Bella had only just moved here with her mother and father, Renee and Charlie.

Every time I met her gaze I felt the butterflies swarming around my stomach. She would go a bright shade of pink when she caught me looking. I felt drawn to Bella, even though we had only just met. Time passed way too quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to leave.

Seconds before we made tracks, Bella stopped me with a question. "Can I see you again?"

After that night, we were inseparable.

**2 months later.**

Walking along First Beach, I thought over the various ways in which to propose to Bella. I had my grandmother's ring burning a hole in my trouser pocket.

A fallen tree was seen in the middle of the beach, facing the glorious, calm sea. This was our spot, it was too perfect.

"Would you like to take a seat?" I asked, she smiled politely and tucked her dress behind her knees before perching on the wood.

I took my chance then to take the ring out and drop to one knee. I risked a look at her face to see a number or expressions: shock, excitement and happiness.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love you for each and every day we are together. Will you marry me?" I blurted out; cursing myself that I couldn't say the perfect speech I had planned. My heart twanged when she stared at me for an immeasurable amount of time.

Before the twang to grow she jumped up and threw her arms around my neck, kissed me chastely on the lips before saying, "of course I'll marry you."

-*-

Telling our families came as surprisingly easy—they seemed to be expecting the news. We celebrated a week later by going out to a restaurant. After the meal, we headed home in separate cars. Bella and myself in one. Everyone else in another. We came home first.

Walking through the front door of my house, we spotted a letter for me lying precariously on the floor. **URGENT, **it said in block capitals. I had an uneasy feeling inside.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked in worry, she placed her hand on my fore arm for comfort.

"I don't know," I reply whilst opening the letter. It read:

_Dear Mr. Cullen, _

_You have been called upon to serve your country in the line of duty._

_You shall leave tomorrow morning. A plane will be leaving Port Angeles. I expect to see you there._

_Yours gracefully,_

_Sergeant Newton._

I froze. This can't be true. My body went numb, resulting in the letter to slip to the floor.

"Edward?" Bella asked but I couldn't reply. I was too shocked to mutter a word. How can I go to war? Leave my family – leave Bella? I can't! But I knew it wasn't an option.

Bella bent down toe the floor and picked up the recently dropped letter. An audible gasp came from her. "No!" She screamed, grabbing onto my arms tightly. "You can't go Edward, I need you here, and we're getting married!" Tears dropped from her eyes and down her cheeks and she continued to beg.

"Love, I have no choice. I have to go. We will just have to put the wedding on hold." As I tell her this, she drops to her knees in floods of tears. "Bella," I kneel to her level, "It'll all be okay, I'm come back and then we shall be together again." I pick her up and pull her close into a tight hug.

We went and sat in the living in the living room, not saying anything, just huddled together on the couch.

I heard my family coming in the door laughing and joking with one another.

"Mum? Dad? Emmett? I need to speak to you all," I call as they come into view

"Is their something wrong?" My father asks.

"I think you should have a seat," Bella tells them all.

"Edward, what's going on?" Esme was staring to worry.

"Ok… I received a letter from Sergeant Newton. I need to go and fight. We're leaving tomorrow." My mother started to cry, my father tried to comfort her and Emmett sat in a state of shock.

The time seemed to slip by, and before we knew what was happening, it was time to go.

I go to Esme first. "I love you mum, I will return as soon as I can," I say as she hugs me tightly, almost cutting off my air supply.

"I will miss you son, please return home to us." She says, trying unsuccessfully to hold in her tears.

Next was Emmett. "Goodbye brother, take care of Bella for me."

"I will. Good luck out there." Emmett pulled me into a manly hug and thumped my back with a fist.

"Father, I will miss you too." Carlisle stood by the door with a long face.

"Be safe my son," He replies before bring me in for a hug.

I find Bella sitting in the living room staring out the window. "Bella?" I sit down beside her and wipe away the slowly dripping tears. She turns towards me and looks as if she was about to crumble to pieces.

"Yes Edward?"

"I love you so much, I always will," Tears begin to form in my eyes. "Bella, I promise to return as soon as humanly possible and then I shall marry you, just as planned, ok?" I say, taking her hand in mine.

"You promise?" She asks with yet more tears escaping from her eyes.

"I promise with all my heart." I tell her at the same time, I wiped the last of her tears away and pulled her in for a hug. I give her one last promising kiss before walking out of my house and leaving my family and true love behind.

**I hope you liked that :-) Please leave me some feedback so I know whether or not to add more to this.**

**I have the next chapter planned, so it will be added up ASAP. **

**Review!!**

**KimberleyCullen.**


End file.
